Dipcifica: Awkward as it gets
by NormalWriterGuy
Summary: After the Northwest Mansion Party, Dipper and Pacifica start something. Whether that "something" is a blossom of young love or just pubescent feels, just stick around, wait, and see
1. Chapter 1

Dipcifica: Awkward as it gets

Chapter 1

Dipper

A few hours after the entire lumberjack ghost fiasco at the Northwest Mansion, I realized something; Pacifica was just like any other kid, just with a really rich family (no matter how many times they cheated to achieve those riches). Well I guess, it's something to remember in the giant library called my brain and leave out the rest.

However, something kept nagging me in the back of my head, something I just can't forget, the hug that Pacifica gave me when we caught the ghost in the mirror (you know, the one she tried to bribe me into forgetting, but that's beside the point). The hug seemed genuine, not like the ones siblings or friends give to each other, but a really genuine hug, almost as if she didn't want to let go. It was just so, so… surprising, that a girl like her would hug someone like me. Let's just say it was something I didn't expect.

But, I can't shake the sense that she has feeling towards me, and that maybe I have some towards her. I mean, she's a nice girl, and a good friend (as of today), but is it possible I believe we're more than that? These are thoughts a normal person shouldn't have after going through a traumatizing experience with a ghost and turning into wood.

Then again, she has a lot of great qualities: her sense of humor, the way she manages to look great w/ or w/o any make-up, she can step up to the plate with no sense of fear, oh I don't know, maybe wait and see what happens then?

Oh man, Mabel, what would she think? What would happen if she finds out a might really have feelings for Pacifica? She is totally gonna kill me. Why am I so stressed up about this?! Ok, ok, gotta stay calm Dip, just stay cool and relax. Tomorrow morning, just act like none of this ever happened, Ok? Ok. Man tonight's gonna be a long one.

Pacifica

OMG I AM SO STRESSED RIGHT NOW! The day started okay at first, just doing the norm, shopping with friends, teasing the lowlifes, making guys stare, then the ghost happened and it all went downhill from there. CAN'T A GIRL GET A BREAK?!

Then there was Pines twins, Mabel being her non-serious, goofy, unorganized self, and Dipper, while I do thank him for the help w/ the ghost, but the guy doesn't even know how to put a suit on. But ever since he left the mansion, I just can't stop thinking about him, but it's not like I like him, or do I? GET A GRIP PACIFICA, OF COURSE YOU DON'T.

But I just can't get the hug out of my head. I tried to bribe myself out of it, but it was just a sudden burst of emotion. Even if I might have feelings for him—and I'm not saying I do—it would never work out. His sister hates me too much, and my parents want me to end up with a high society boy. I really can't tell if he likes ME. He jokes around me, but he does that to everyone. He did say I was the WORST earlier, but did he have a change of heart after what happened tonight? I have to at least check if he has feelings for me and see what happens after. Maybe I should give it a few days, then maybe ask him to take a walk in the woods with me? WHAT AM I TALKING ABOUT, JUST GO TO BED ALREADY!

Hope you guys enjoyed! While I admit there might have been some things done differently, I tried my best, and I pray that my best was appealing to those who read this, anyway thanks for reading and stick around for some new stories! See ya!


	2. Chapter 2

Dipcifica: Awkward as it gets

Chapter 2

A week since the Mansion Party…

Dipper

After a long needed rest after what happened with Uncle Ford's appearance and the incident with the agents, I woke up to some Omelets in the shape of Stan's head (courtesy of Mabel of course).

"Hey Dipper!" shouted Mabel "After we eat Stan's so called "face of beauty", wanna go and cover Waddles in glitter and sequins?"

"Maybe not today Mabel, just don't feel like doing it, you know, with a new uncle in the shack and almost tearing a hole in space-time, it really bums a guy out"

Soon after breakfast, we heard someone knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" I called

And I open the door to non-other than Pacifica Northwest

"Hey Dipper"

"Pacifica, (insert a jokingly sarcastic voice) to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"It's just that I never really got to thank you for getting rid of the ghost, and I just wanted to know if you'd like to go on a walk in the woods with me." To my disbelief, she actually blushed at this statement and quickly turned away.

Is this really proof that she likes me? Stay calm Dip, remember that spot in the woods you really want go to. "Knowing you Pacifica, you must have run out of friends to be desperate enough to ask me to go with you."

"Shut up! I'm serious (though her saying that while smiling through clenched teeth, kinda threw me off), my parents are out of town, and all my friends are busy with other stuff, and I hate being by myself"

"Called it! but sure I'll go with you, there's this one spot in the woods I haven't seen yet, it's called the crystal cavern, and I really want to go there."

"What're we waiting for then? Let's go!

"Just let me get the journal"

I left a quick note in the living room for anyone who needed me and began my trek with Pacifica.

"So really, what's the reason for asking me to go with you?"

"Can't a girl just ask a friend to go with her on an adventure in the woods without being judged?"

"Oh, so we're friends now (Insert yet another jokingly sarcastic voice), hasn't been obvious over the summer so far"

"I apologize for that, I kinda wanted to end any conflicts between me, you and your sister after the walk"

"Wait, you're APOLOGIZING?!, who are you and what have you done with the real Pacifica?"

She laughed really hard after that and I just couldn't help but notice the little wrinkle by her lips when she did, and the way her blue eyes sparkled in the morning sun. All of this however was interrupted as my vision was suddenly filled by wood bark and stars.

"OMG! Dipper, are you okay?"

"Aside from my face hurting all over, just peachy!"

"Hey what's this?" Pacifica held up a bluish-pink crystal about the size of a walnut.

"Lemme see that!"

Then I looked to my right and I see the cave we were looking for. The inside is filled from floor to ceiling with crystals of varying sizes. Some of the crystals, as thick as a tree's trunk and about as long as a pick-up truck.

"Pacifica! Do you realize what you've just found! It's the cavern we've been looking for. I could kiss you right now!"

"What was that last statement?"

I realized what I had said and I quickly covered my mouth in embarrassment "I, I, I mean…., it's just that, erm…"

"You are blushing so hard right now! OMG, you're so red! I'm dying right now!"

"So not making this easy, but yeah that statement, could you please just ignore it?"

"So now we're even, I have the hug, you have the "I could kiss you right now" phrase"

"Can we please just go inside and get as many crystals as we can?"

Suddenly we heard a rustle in the bushes nearby. We both jumped and Pacifica grabbed my hand, crushing it, but I allowed the pain.

"What was that?" she asked

"I have no idea, but whatever it is, let's avoid it"

Then, all of a sudden, the creature jumped out, and we stared into the horrifying face of…. a squirrel? Both of us breathed a long sigh of relief, but we continued to hold each other close as we slowly entered the cave.

And that's the end of Chapter 2 everyone! Hope you enjoyed. Seems longer than the other one right? It's because of all the dialogue. Also, leave suggestions for what you guys want to see next, you might be seeing them in upcoming chapters! Once again, thanks for reading and stick around for some new stories! See ya!


	3. Chapter 3

Dipcifica: Awkward as it gets

Chapter 3

Pacifica

Me and Dipper walked arm in arm, ever so slowly, deeper in the cave. Our path lit by the glow from the crystals. We collected any of them that lay on the floor and put them into a sack that Dipper brought.

Normally, I would really want to get to know a guy before holding on to him as I did to Dipper. I counted this as an exception, because, well…., I've never really been in the woods my entire life, I kinda limit myself to just the town. Dipper knows the woods well, even if he's just been here a bit over a month, and I trust him, not to the degree of my life, but to the degree that he can protect me from any other surprises.

"The map says that the main room of the cavern is straight ahead, c'mon" said Dipper with his voice cracking at map, and main. And I just couldn't help but giggle, just a little.

"What's so funny?"

"It's just the way your voice cracks from time to time, it just cracks me up (ba dup, tsss)"

"I find it really annoying and embarrassing, I actually told a story about it to my uncle, Soos, and Mabel"

"Well I've been taught to speak clearly, and without flaw. Maybe I can give you voice lessons sometime?"

"Sure, thanks for the offer. Hey, I think we're here!"

And he was right, before the two of us was a giant part of the cavern where every square foot of rock was lined with crystals (and I though my mom had a lot of jewelry). A small creek flowed around a center crystal that was bigger than the rest. A I cannot say how long it was because all we saw was the edge of the crystal, but it was around six meters wide. On top of it was even more astonishing, not because it was massive, but it defied gravity. A crystal about the size of a Coca-Cola bottle lay vertically suspended in mid-air, pulsing from red to green to blue and back to red.

"Is this what we came for?" I asked

"Yes it is"

"We should probably grab it then?"

"The journal says nothing about what happens if we take the crystal, go for it"

The journal really needed to say something about what happened if the crystal was taken

As soon as I moved it, there was a blinding white flash. Both of us quickly shielded our eyes. When we opened them again, the cave began shaking, rock and crystal began raining down on us.

"QUICK, LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" Dipper yelled

"NO #&$ !"

We ran as fast I we could, I had to push along Dipper because I could run faster than him and he just couldn't keep up. The cave shook again, and a large rock landed on my shoulder and leg.

"AAARGH" I shouted and then fell

Dipper picked me up and I started limping as fast as I could as I held onto Dipper's shoulder

"There's the exit!" I exclaimed, as I saw the familiar, but dim, sight of shrubbery and trees

We moved faster and faster as the exit got bright and larger. But then suddenly, the cave shook violently one final time and a large pile of rocks fell in front of us, cutting off our only way out.

Hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. I apologize for the profanity there, I'll try to keep it more child friendly in the next few chapters. Like last time, leave suggestions for what you guys want to see next, it's possible I may use them in future chapters. Thanks for reading guys and stick around for some new stories! See ya!


	4. Chapter 4

Dipcifica: Awkward as it gets

Chapter 4

Pacifica

"NO!" we both yelled, as we started uselessly banging our fists against the rocks

We began trying to lift rocks out of the way, but to no avail, we were stuck, period. I couldn't help but hyperventilate. Thoughts of never seeing my friends, family and other things began to fill my mind. And then before I knew it, tears began streaming down my cheeks.

"I'm never gonna get out of here. I'm going to die, with no one knowing where I am."

"Pacifica, hey, calm down, we are going to get through this, together. We are going to find a way out of here. Just start taking slow, deep breaths. There we go. Okay now just sit still for a second, I'm gonna check where the rock landed"

Dipper

Pacifica yelled as I touched the spot where rock landed on her shoulder

"OWWWWWW!, BE CAREFUL" she yelled at me

"Sorry, okay, so it's bleeding a bit on your shoulder, might be broken bones for both areas"

I dropped everything in the sack then washed it in the stream. Using one of the crystals, I cut it into strips and used them to bandage Pacifica's wounds.

"So maybe they're not the best in the world, but they'll hold" I reassured her

"Thanks a lot Dipper, help me up please"

We looked around and found out that there was a small hole at the very top of the cave. It was sending a very cold wind into the cave, making my breath visible. Unfortunately, we didn't have anything to get up there, and we were too tired to think straight anyway. So we just sat there, arm in arm to stay warm.

"You know? You had to be the last person I'd expect to be in this situation with me, considering last week we were basically complete opposites" said Dipper

"Ditto, but right now, I'm just glad there is someone to be with down here, I can't imagine how much harder it would be if it was only me or only you down here"

"Agreed"

Soon, the light grew from bright white to orange and from orange to the dark of night, good thing there were hundreds of tiny light sources around us to keep the cave from being absolutely black.

I was able to sleep somehow with the pain in my shoulder and leg. Dipper told me the next morning that he woke up to me thrashing around as I slept screaming "Help" and "No", but I had no recollection of what I might have seen as I dreamt.

"Must've been a really rough dream then huh?" Dipper asked

"Yeah, hey what's for breakfast?"

"That would be some energy bars"

(Insert sarcastic voice) "Oh goody"

After eating, we went deeper into the cave, trying to find another way out. We made a little progress, finding, to our amazement, a patch of carrots and potatoes. We figured out that someone dropped a pack of seeds through another hole in the ceiling and the seeds landed on a patch of soil. The seeds then grew because of yet another hole in the ceiling and a nearby stream of water. But sadly, we weren't able to go any further because of my injuries.

Dipper

Thanks to our findings, we may be able to survive longer down here, but I can't help but miss Mabel, Grunkle Stan, Uncle Ford, and all my other friends above ground. Pacifica's doing well, despite her injuries, I actually thought she would complain more than help out, but I was wrong about her. I was wrong about a lot of things, but having feelings towards her isn't one of them. When we get out of here, I'll tell her exactly that.

Sorry uploading this took so long guys, had some schoolwork to catch up with. Hope you enjoyed this though. I admit the last one was a bit rushed, and may have been poorly plotted out. I pray that that isn't the case and that you guys continue to like the work I put out. Once again, thanks for reading and stick around for some new stories! See ya!


	5. Chapter 5

Dipcifica: Awkward as it Gets

Chapter 5

Mabel

WHAT HAS DIPPER GOTTEN HIMSELF INTO THIS TIME! I understand that he might be on some super-secret adventure, BUT IT'S BEEN FLIPPIN 3 DAYS! I have to go get some help

"Uncle FFFFFOOOOORRRRRRRRDDDD!" Mabel yelled

"Yes Mabel, what seems to be the trouble?"

"Dipper's been gone for days, and I haven't stopped thinking about what might've happened to him. Me and poor little Waddles are really worried."

"Well…. I might have the right device to help you find him, wait here for a second"

(Insert the SpongeBob "One Minute Later" gag)

"Here it is, this is what I like to call, the DNA extractor and tracker"

He held up a shiny remote-thing to Mabel's face, and she couldn't help but grab it from Ford

"Ooooooh, its Shiny!, this will really help me find Dipper?"

"I'm cert-OUCH!"

Mabel plucked a hair from ford and put it into a hole on the top of the device. It began to light up, and beep as it slowly loaded in a photo of Ford and an arrow pointing to where he was.

"Thanks Uncle Ford, now it's time to go find my brother!"

Dipper

"How's the shoulder holding up?" Dipper asked

"Good enough for me to get around, still hurts, but I can handle it"

"I was just thinking that maybe we should cut it off, and the leg too"

"WHAT!"

"I'm kidding, jeeze, calm down. As if I would ever do that to you, it would ruin your beautiful self"

"You really think I'm beautiful? I mean I know that, but people say that just cause I use a lot of supplies to get the way I look normally"

"I've been stuck down here long enough with you that I've come to know just how amazing you are without all the flashy stuff. I actually kind of prefer the way you look without make-up"

"Thanks Dip, that means a lot, do you wanna continue down the rest of the cave?"

"Well, seeing as there's nothing else to do, sure"

Pacifica

Now I know I'm going crazy, did Dipper really just say that he likes me, and liking me without all the stuff I use? Could it be true, or am I just hallucinating. He probably did mean it, maybe we could be really close once we get back above ground then, that is if we ever get out.

"You know, I've been having thoughts of just staying down here, it kind of seems hopeless to try to escape. We are undoubtedly stuck down here with no connection to the outside"

We laid down under the hole in the ceiling, where we could just see a glimpse of the thousands of stars that I used to watch all night when I was younger

"We could just stay here, free from older people telling us what to do, free from school, and free from everything else"

"But what about all our friends up above?"

"The only person I need is you"

Then, for the longest of moments, we locked eyes, his dark chestnut eyes staring at me with passion, and suddenly, we found ourselves locked in a long kiss, my very first one.

Hey guys and gals, hope you enjoyed this chapter and I gotta say—DAT KISS DOUGH!—I know you guys are shaking all over because this is the thing a lot of you fantastic readers have waited for. Not to worry, this is not the beginning of the end, but rather the end of the beginning. And as I have said before, thanks for reading and stick around for some new stories! See ya!

-Quick note: there will be no upload within the next 2 weeks or so, something has come up recently that I have to focus on, so I hope you'll wait it out and see what will happen in Chapter 6 (Spoiler Alert: New series coming soon)


	6. Chapter 6

Dipcifica: Awkward as it Gets

Chapter 6

Dipper

"Did that really just happen?" I questioned, as I voiced cracked at really

"I know, I can't believe it either, was it you're first too?"

'"You gotta be kidding me, that couldn't have been your first kiss."

"Hey, I may have been seen with a lot of guys, but trust me, it's just for my family's publicity. You know how my parents are"

"Sheesh, why do you even put up with all those boys then?"

"Well….I kind of have to be the perfect little girl my parents want, so... I'm supposed to do what they tell me"

"Well you really should be who you want to be, you have to choose for yourself"

"Hey, thanks, I really needed that. It's nice to know someone's looking out for me"

"Promise me that that kiss won't make anything awkward between us?"

I held her smooth, pale hands in mine

"Promise"

…..

Pacifica

After that, we just sat there, looking at each other. We got lost in each other's eyes, wrapped up in our own company and fell asleep. Then something just had to ruin the peace…

…..

Mabel

"Okay Waddles, this thingy here says that Dipper is really close. We just have to clear this last part of the forest and…."

The scanner pointed directly ahead. I entered a rocky clearing and the scanner just stopped where I stood

"What! What happened? Did I break this thing? Hmm, what could this possibly mean Waddles?"

"Maybe he's in a spaceship in space above us"

"Pfft, no way, Dipper is way to nerdy for aliens to take him"

I then began throwing rocks randomly in frustration of not being able to know where Dipper was, but then, a shaky event occurred

…..

Dipper

I awoke to the sound of rock falling to the ground, and as I looked around, I realized that the cavern was beginning to cave in

"PACIFICA WAKE UP! WE GOTTA GO NOW!"

I picked her up and we made our way to a small alcove on the other side of the wall that was just big enough for both of us to get in

We made it to the alcove and waited inside for the cave in to end, it may have not been a comfortable fit, but I knew that we were both just glad to be safe

…..

Pacifica

We waited for it to all end, and once it was, we could barely see through the thick and dense cloud of dust. It settled soon enough and to our complete and utter surprise, Mabel was standing there with her pet pig at her side

"Mabel! What are you doing here?" asked Dipper

"I came to find you, but I didn't expect any other guests, Pacifica"

"Mabel, listen, I've decided to bury the hatchet, whaddaya say?"

I held my hand out to her, and to my surprise, she took it instantly and shook it fiercely. She leaned close and whispered just out of Dipper's hearing…

"From what I see, you and my brother have come close. If it will make my brother happy, then I'll do it"

"Thanks so much Mabel, I'm glad we get to be friends now"

"Me too, now how bout we get out of here?"

"Sure, but how?" asked Dipper

"With…..GRAPPLING HOOK!"

She shot the thing at the opening that was created by the cave in. We then latched on and slowly ascended out of the cave, and back onto the grassy surface of the town's woods

…..

Dipper

"So here we are, what do we do now?"

"Well, we go back to our normal lives, but with a difference to how we look at each other"

I leaned and whispered… "and how we feel"

She giggled and we began our journey back to civilization

…..

Author's Note:

Hope you guys enjoyed this new chapter! I am so so so so so very sorry for publishing this as late as it was, I hope you guys can forgive me. It's just that periodicals came up, and the holiday season as well, so really there was no time for me to write. Saying that, I should've probably given more attention to you guys, I hope you understand. That's it for now, so thanks for reading and stick around for some new stories! See ya!


End file.
